Messaging applications are some of the most heavily used particularly on mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. Users may have multiple conversations happening simultaneously and often desire an ability to multitask within a single application. Viewing new messages from multiple different contacts can often involve a time consuming and arduous process of forward and back navigation between a conversation list and individual chat cards.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.